


拨云见月（KK）10

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618
Kudos: 12





	拨云见月（KK）10

拨云见月（KK）10

ABO设定，（伪）先婚后爱

10

堂本光一倾身吻下去的时候，突然想起来他和堂本刚的第一个吻。那个时候堂本刚在他的猛烈追击之下半被迫地答应了他交往的事情，两个人一起开着车出门去约会的时候他在车里吻了刚，那是一个特别笨拙的吻，他甚至还在吻之前问了堂本刚能不能吻他，最后还被扎他违停的交警打断了。

从来没谈过恋爱的两个人，在一开始的交往的时候就像两个傻乎乎的国中生一样，做什么事情都透露着一股傻里傻气。

即便在慢慢的交往时间推移的过程中，两个人都开始习惯了牵手和接吻这样的亲密接触，再进一步的动作对于两个人来说也都是完全陌生的——生理卫生课也不会讲的有多详细，重点也并不在这个方向。

堂本光一温柔地亲吻着堂本刚的嘴唇，舌尖描摹着唇线，在对方的迎合之中勾起他的舌尖来，一个吻恨不得耗尽彼此胸腔里的氧气。堂本刚身上的柑橘味道更浓烈了，堂本光一有些失神的想，好像里面还有一点淡淡的奶香味儿，让人恨不得把剩下的家伙揉进怀抱里慢慢疼爱。

堂本刚把脑袋埋在堂本光一的脖颈里轻轻的喘气，双手因为紧张紧紧的拽着堂本光一的睡衣，来自堂本光一身上的松香味道裹挟强烈的占有欲，令OMEGA感觉到紧张，也同时无比的心动。

这个时候感觉应该说点什么，但是堂本刚此刻空白的大脑里实在挤不出什么词句来，在堂本光一的手顺着他的套头睡衣抚摸上他的后背的时候，堂本刚下意识的绷紧了身体。

他们之前无数次在私密空间里的亲吻时，堂本光一都会或多或少的有点逾矩的动作，可那都是点到为止在自己拒绝之前，堂本光一就会先松开手。

但今天明显完全不一样了。

堂本光一带着热度的手上钻进衣摆里之后就毫不客气的在堂本刚光滑的后背上来回的婆娑，像是要把之前没感受够的都一次性摸够本。带了点薄茧的指尖在脊椎上来回的揉捏，让堂本刚渐渐地感觉到身体的变化，他红着脸把自己的脑袋顶在堂本光一的怀里，害羞又不知所措。

然后堂本光一就不满足于此了，宽松的睡衣下摆被整个推到了胸上，胸口裸露的皮肤接触到微凉的空气，乳头很快就挺立起来，堂本刚还没来得及感觉到冷，胸口就被湿热的吻霸占了。

肖想多时的身体就这样暴露在自己面前，比自己想象的更白皙光滑，堂本光一低下头含住堂本刚胸前的突起，另一只手毫不客气地揉捏着另外一边，结婚之前他可是在这件事情上下足了功夫，特意借了好几个OMEGA向销量很不错的片子看。

堂本刚感觉到自己的整个身体都像是被点着一样烧了起来，他扯着堂本光一肩膀上的衣服，不知道该挣扎还是该迎合，张开嘴想要叫堂本光一的名字发出的声音却是一点甜腻的呻吟，吓得堂本刚立刻牢牢咬紧了下嘴唇，不肯再发出一点声音。

堂本光一却偏要逗他。

这张漂亮的像是国民财富一样的脸连距离他就只有几公分，挺拔的鼻尖轻轻的在他的脸颊眉梢磨蹭，明明对方手里还在揉捏着他的皮肤，却偏偏有了点撒娇的意味。

“刚，很好听，你别咬嘴唇。”

堂本刚又气又羞，伸手想去拍堂本光一，对方却握住了他的手腕，拽着他的手向下伸，碰触堂本光一此刻已经挺立的下身。

“你看，它也想听。”

堂本光一你个臭流氓！

堂本刚的整张脸都像是熟透了的西红柿一样，此刻娇羞的表情之下瞪大了的眼睛也没有一点的杀伤力，反而让堂本光一心里化成一滩水觉得可爱的要命。

“刚……我好喜欢你哦，最喜欢了……”

“跟你结婚好幸福哦。”

你看这个家伙就是很会撒娇又很知道自己的软肋在哪里，堂本刚被堂本光一吻的七荤八素，撩拨他的家伙嘴里却又不断地说着情话，听的人心头一软。

堂本刚双手勾在堂本光一的脖子上亲了亲他的下颚，有点发紧的嗓子发出的声音就比平时还要软。

“光一……你要温柔点……不可以欺负我……”

“我才不舍得欺负你。”

堂本光一笑着亲吻他的笔尖，说出来的话却怎么看都没有任何的保障。

稍微停滞了一下的情事立刻进入了一个更快节奏的阶段，堂本光一迅速的扯掉了自己和堂本刚的睡衣，然后再不断的舔吻着堂本刚的侧颈和脸颊的时候，手就开始渐渐下移的伸进了堂本刚的睡裤里。

挺翘的臀部手感很好，堂本光一的手掌附在上面没忍住多揉捏了两下，就立刻感觉到怀里Omega的身体更加的软了，像是一颗团子一样软趴趴的靠在自己的怀里。

从来没有被别人触碰过的地方此刻有一只手掌在肆意游走，堂本刚下意识的夹紧了大腿，而堂本光一则毫不客气地强硬的把手掌挤在大腿之间，指尖揉捏着堂本刚敏感的大腿内侧，立刻就让他忍不住又发出了甜腻的呻吟。堂本光一就像找到了什么有意思的玩具一样，不断的在堂本刚的下身撩拨，什么地方能刺激的他身体更软，什么地方能刺激的他发出更甜腻的呻吟，就故意在什么地方停留。

OMEGA虽然不在发情期，也经不住ALPHA这样的挑拨，后穴很快地开始湿了起来，整个下身就有些潮乎乎的。堂本光一敏锐地察觉到了堂本刚这样的身体变化，隔着内裤把自己挺起的性器在堂本刚的下身附近来回的磨蹭。

堂本刚第一次感受到自己这样的身体变化，有些紧张的夹紧了大腿，他能感觉到自己从来没有人被人碰触过的后穴有点发痒，像是很希望光一碰碰那里似的。这样的话他完全说不出口，可是堂本光一这样磨蹭的时候，身体却格外听话的靠过去。

全身上下唯一遮挡的内裤也被扯掉了，已经湿漉漉的内裤被毫不客气地丢在了一边，堂本刚下意识的想伸手去遮自己的下身，堂本光一却一点也不给他机会，食指试探性的插入了堂本刚的后穴当中，已经开始分泌体液的后穴完全接纳了手指的插入，让这样的进入变得无比的顺利，堂本刚拽着身下的床单对于这样陌生的体感不知所措，当食指开始缓慢的抽插的时候带来的快感更加让他承受不了，一点点的刺激都让他敏感的身体愈发紧绷。

等堂本光一把三只手指都插入到后穴的时候，堂本刚已经完全承受不了的射了出来，白皙的身体微微的泛着红，侧躺在床上有些脱离的颤抖着。虽然他偶尔也会自己取悦自己，但这跟堂本光一带给他的体验完全不是一个量级。

堂本光一温柔地亲了亲他泛红的鼻尖。

“我要继续喽。”

“嗯。”

堂本光一的性器尺寸和手指的粗细根本不在一个程度，仅仅龟头挤进去堂本刚就感觉到自己的后穴被完全撑开了，他努力地想要放松身体，但在这种情况下完全做不到。堂本刚只好揽着堂本光一的后背，咬着下唇忍耐着他这样的进入。

堂本光一也没好到哪里去，自从第一次见到堂本刚并且对他一见钟情开始，作为一个身体正常的ALPHA他得承认他是幻想过无数次这样一个时刻的。堂本刚的身体很柔软，就这样乖顺的窝在他的怀里，后穴吃下了他的性器，湿润温暖又咬的紧紧的，他有点不太敢动，一是怕自己的动作会伤到堂本刚，二是从刚刚的前戏到现在他已经到了极限，性器被这样高热的后穴紧紧的吞着，他甚至觉得自己动一动就会立刻射出来。

身为一个ALPHA的尊严，让堂本光一坚定自己一定要在第一次就做到标记，中途就高潮简直是有损ALPHA群体名誉的事情。

于是他硬挺着把性器埋在堂本刚的身体里，并没有进一步的动作，而是慢慢地亲吻着堂本刚的唇角脸颊然后找到了他后后颈腺体的位置，柑橘的香味几乎要遍布整个房间，堂本光一在腺体的位置轻轻咬下来，压住堂本刚微微有些挣扎的身体完成了一个临时标记。

即便是一个临时标记，对于从来没有任何性体验的Omega来讲也是不得了的事情，堂本刚立刻能感觉到扑面而来的来自堂本光一信息素的味道，几乎将他整个人包裹起来，让他甚至有了一种发情期来临的错觉。堂本刚顾不得害羞的抬起腿把自己整个还在堂本光一的腰上，身体不断传过来的渴望感让他下意识的扭动着腰部，想要得到更多的抚慰，而后穴也绞得越发紧。

这一动不要紧，可苦了硬挺着的堂本光一，面对一个撒着娇让他动一动的堂本刚他完全没有任何抵抗能力，堂本光一下意识地按着堂本刚的腰挺弄起来，软乎乎的呻吟声不断刺激着他加快自己的动作，柔软的后穴任由他肆意的进出，每一下都让他有一种把堂本刚揉进自己身体里的错觉。

堂本刚一边配合地扭动着腰部一边喊他的名字，甜腻的嗓音让堂本光一招架不住，在此刻简直是最完美的催情药。等他意识到的时候，已经抱着堂本刚猛烈的大开大合的进出，然后全数的射进了堂本刚的身体里。

他甚至还没能进到生殖腔里。

堂本光一抱着堂本刚喘着粗气，无比懊悔自己刚刚的没忍住，怀里的人虽然看起来比他更疲惫一点，但也完全不到那种被顶开生殖腔予取予求的程度。

赌上ALPHA的名义，绝对是因为自家太太太美味了才让他忍不住的。

堂本刚半晌才从快感当中回神过来，这个时候堂本光一已经放好了洗澡水，抱着他两个人在超豪华的浴缸当中泡着舒服的热水澡。一个临时的标记也能让彼此更加清楚的感受到对方的情绪，所以他也就能清楚的感觉到堂本光一似乎并不是非常高兴。

“光一？”

在他身后揽着他的腰的家伙，亲了亲堂本刚的肩膀，半天才郁闷地挤出几个字。

“本来能做到标记的。”

OMEGA不到发前期是很难被顶开生殖腔的，这是堂本刚之前学到的生理卫生常识，但至于要做到什么程度才能在非发情期打开OMEGA的生殖腔，堂本刚自己也完全不知道。在刚刚初次体验情事里，他已经觉得足够的害羞也足够的满足，虽然一开始进入的时候有点难受，但如果对方是堂本光一的话，这点难受也可以完全被忽略了。

他喜欢被光一抱在怀里，就好像全世界的烦恼和痛苦都被光一的怀抱挡在了外面。

堂本刚说在堂本光一的怀里靠在他的肩膀上，牵着堂本光一戴着婚戒的手，笑眯眯的哄他开心。

“可是不论什么时候标记，我都是光一的呀。”

跟ALPHA和OMEGA这种第二性别没有任何的关系，而是这颗心都是堂本光一的。

堂本刚说的好听的话总是能很快地哄得堂本光一眉开眼笑，但是等两个人洗完了澡躺在床上真正的到了晚安关了灯准备睡觉的时候，堂本光一把自家香喷喷软乎乎的太太抱在怀里，心里还是有些郁闷。

他得精进一下技术，找工藤岳人……不行，肯定会被嘲笑的，他决定还是自己上网找资料靠谱一点，下次一定要一发标记成功。

堂本刚睡了一个完美的好觉，他本来是一个睡觉不太安稳的人，因为从小就没有自己的房间睡在客厅里，他晚上睡觉的时候很容易被惊醒。在今天之前他以为跟以后跟堂本光一同床共枕，他还需要一个适应的时间才能习惯旁边有一个人。可他睡得很好，早上起来的时候身体有一些疲惫，可心里却觉得很满足。

睡在自己身侧的人脸上有点胡茬，柔软的头发也被他睡得乱糟糟的，从两个人一起盖的大被子里只露出来半个脑袋。

可注视着他这样的睡颜，却格外的令人感觉到幸福。

堂本刚亲了亲堂本光一的眉心，轻手轻脚地下了床去早市里买了新鲜的蔬菜和肉，还有杂粮，蒸上杂粮饭之后又做了生姜炒肉和豆腐汤，还煎了玉子烧。鸡蛋液倒进铁锅里很快就能成型，堂本刚熟练的用筷子卷玉子烧的时候，起了床的堂本光一就从卧室溜进了厨房，从身后把堂本刚整个人圈在自己怀里，吧唧在他的侧脸上亲了一口。

“早安，刚。”

“早。”

“快松开啦，我还在做早饭呢。”

眼看着抱着自己的无尾熊还抱得比刚刚更紧了，堂本刚无可奈何的向后挥了一下手肘示意对方放开自己，不然这样都没法好好做饭了。

“不要。”

“今天是同居的第一天，我就想这么抱着我太太，连班都不想去上啦。”

耍无赖的堂本光一总是能得到更多的温柔，堂本刚只得被他这样抱着用别别扭扭的姿势煎好了玉子烧，盛出来放到一边的案板上之后，转过身搂着堂本光一的脖子跟他交换了一个亲吻。

“不是昨天才说要赚钱养家吗，你不去上班你靠什么养你太太呀？”

“没事我还可以坐吃山空，我爸妈不会见死不救的。”

“光一……”

“我还想要一个吻。”

在厨房里黏黏糊糊了半天，总算在精心做好的饭菜凉之前坐在了餐桌跟前，堂本刚红着脸气愤的想以后要禁止在他做饭的时间让堂本光一踏进厨房里，不然真是连饭都没法好好做了。

“啊对啦，我有东西要给你。”

“什么东西不能等吃完饭给我啦……”

堂本刚无可奈何的看着，想起来就丢下饭碗，跑进两个人的卧室的堂本光一的背影摇头，没一分钟堂本光一就又快步的跑了回来，把一个存折和一张卡交在了堂本刚的手里。

“存折的密码是你生日加我生日，工资卡的密码是你生日加我们第一次见面那天。不过存折里不算是我的钱，那都是我在自卫队的时候我爸妈跟我哥担心我出来之后没工作所以帮我搞的投资赚的，我结婚的时候他们担心伸手跟他们要钱你会觉得尴尬才给我的，所以严格的算起来那应该是给刚的钱。”

学校里有已婚的老师，聊起天的时候也不是没有先生抱怨太太管自己的钱太紧，堂本刚自己是这样的一个家庭状况，光一家里又已经购置了这套房产，所以他一开始是决定两个人结婚之后出钱的地方他还是要负担一半，他也没想过堂本光一会这么利落的把身家都交给他。

“这个算我的，然后家里的保险柜里还放着这个房间的房产证明和老家一处房产的地契，那算是爸妈给我们的，反正你都一起收着啦，这些东西我以后都不管了，家里的财政大权都交给刚了。”

“其实不用，我结婚之后就不用每个月给家里生活费了，我每个月工资也不少的，日常的开支没有问题。”

“刚不可以拒绝我哦，既然结婚了我们两个人的钱就应该放在一起嘛，我妈都说千万别让我管钱，不知道什么时候看什么好烟好酒就花出去了。”

这样一说堂本刚也觉得这样的推辞没有什么意义，他不打算真的让堂本光一养自己，可两个人结婚本来就是要一起好好过日子，为了以后的日子着想也该有一些他们自己的存金。

“那工资卡你也自己留着，你的工作有很多要出差和应酬的时候，手里没钱怎么办事情呢，我要是真的有需要花钱的地方会问你要的。”

“好，那我跟公司的财务说一声，基本工资打在我的工资卡上，奖金和补助全都打到存折的这个账户里。”

虽然名副其实的新婚之夜有一点小瑕疵，可堂本光一去上班的时候心情还是非常好，好到隔壁项目组的同事都在两个人一起在茶水间抽烟的时候打趣他。

“哦呦，这个满面春光的恨不得告诉全世界昨天晚上过得有多好哦，看来我们光一君很快就要当爸爸了？”

面对朋友的调侃，堂本光一略微的有些害羞，但又忍不住自己想要炫耀的心情。

“我家太太超可爱的。”

“是啦是啦，最好你们以后生的小孩也像他。”

“那当然啦，我想要个和刚一样可爱的小女儿。”

“你还真打算立刻就要小孩啊？”

快要被这个自己以为千年都开不了花但是现在充满现充味道的堂本光一闪瞎的松岗猛吸了一口烟，有点不可置信的看着之前还宣称自己对于家庭生活毫无兴趣的堂本光一。

“小孩子肯定不会现在要啦，再过个两三年吧，等我工作也稳定了，那时候才负担得起养小孩呀。”

松岗刚刚想说自己的朋友还没有被新婚的喜悦冲昏头脑，就听见堂本光一愈发欢快的语气。

“我想要两个宝宝，你说是一儿一女好的，还是两个女儿好的，果然还是女儿可爱吧？”

松岗：我比较想不跟你讲话。


End file.
